Temptation
by Candy J
Summary: Being rewritten chapter by chapter. Helga has a boyfriend but Arnold is out to make her his girl. Can Helga resist Temptation. chap.11 re-redone. There were too many mistakes so I took it down and redid it again.
1. I know you see me watching you

_**look you know I dont own them so we don't even have to get into that**_   
  
**Temptation**   
  
_based off of the song "Temptation" by Destiny's Child.   
  
I know you see me watchin' you._   
  
  
  
"Helga Why don't you get it cut and get it over with?" asked Pheobe as Helga blew her hair out of her eyes for the umpteenth time.   
  
"Because if I cut get it cut and the woman cuts it too short then she'll stlye it and I'll end up looking like Olga. Then I'll not only be forced to kill her but myself as well." Stated the blond in a matter of fact fashion.   
  
"O....Kay," answered Pheobe while giving her a look that clearly said seek help.   
  
Helga just rolled, her eyes, slammed her locker,and started down the hall.   
  
"Look Pheebs if I cut my hair then I loose one of the things that makes me purely me and not a wannabe. No offence Lilla" She called out the last as she passed the red head.   
  
Lilla just gave her a dirty look and kept walking.   
  
"Why do you tourture that poor girl?" asked Pheobe not even trying to hide her laughter.   
  
" Because she's a fake and a wannabe. Plus," She added with a small smile, "Its sooo easy."   
  
"She does make it easy doesn't she?"   
  
"Hell yeah,"   
  
The bestfriends continued to walk down the hall laughing. Passing our favorite football head.   
  
"There she goes man. That is your mission. Do you accept it?"   
  
"Gladly," Said Gerald rubbing his hands together "It'll be a piece of cake."   
  
"Hey " He called as he and Arnold jogged to catch up with the two girls, "Hey Pheobe, how would you like to go out on a date with the sexiest man in school?"   
  
"I'll tell you what, bring him to me and I'll give him an answer to his face," Answered Pheobe with an innocent expression on her face.   
  
"OOOOOO that had to hurt." quipped Helga   
  
"Shot down before he even took off. Harsh," Said Arnold grinning openly.   
  
Helga and Arnold grinned at each other sillily.   
  
Slowly the grin on Arnold face slipped as he looked at Helga, for what seemed to him, like the first time. when he was finally able to tear his gaze from her face it was to look her up and down, finally returning to her face. Aparantly what he saw pleased him because he smiled at her.   
  
Helga blinked and blushed feeling slighty uncomfortable with the way he was lookiing at her. Helga shifted and turned her attention back to Pheobe and Gerald.   
  
"Come on Pheobe that was an accident! She fell in my lap," Gerald said   
  
Helga had to snort at that, which drew Geralds angry stare. Helga just gave him an innocent "what?" look. Gerald shook his head and turned his attention back to Pheobe.   
  
"What about the cheerleader I see you around with constantly, uh? Won't she be upset that her boyfriend is trying to date someone else?"   
  
"Thats not my girlfriend! We're just dating," Said Gerald.   
  
Pheobe just made a snorting sound.   
  
"Come on Pheobe give me a chance,"   
  
"Not only did you cheat on me once before, but your 'dating' someone already. WHat do you think my answer is going to be?"   
  
"Yes?" Asked gerald putting on his puppy eyes   
  
"Try again, Baka!"   
  
"I'd advise against that," interjected Helga.   
  
"hey, babe" someone behind Helga said   
  
Helga spun around quickly trying to hide her guilty flush."   
  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Wait a minute why is helga feeling guilty. And who is that guy talking to. Better yet who is that guy?   
Next time on temptation. 


	2. And I see you watching me

  
Temptation   
Chapter2   
  
And I see you watching me   
  
  
She'd been glancing at Arnolds rear when her name was called. Helga spun around quickly trying to hide her guilty flush. Oh god if this wasn't the most embaressing moment of her life she couldn't think of what was. Oh wait yes she could. Actualy she could think of a couple of times... 'this was not the time to be thinking of this! Keep focused, Helga' She coached herself.   
  
"Oh hi um, um," Helga snapped her fingers a couple of times trying to remeber boy's name.   
  
"Pheobe, help me out here," she wispered to her best friend.   
  
"Johnathan," Pheobe supplied helpfuly.   
  
"Right! Hi Johnathan," Helga said trying to recover. But alas the damage was done.   
  
"Are you sure thats my name?" He asked crossly and stormed way.   
  
"I hate men that act like babies. And him just because I couldn't remember his name," Helga said in a tone that stated her disgust at the male species.   
  
"Well you have been going out for two months" Stated a grinning Pheobe in a matter of fact way.   
  
Arnold looked up sharply at this.   
  
"Two months, a week, and four days. But whose counting" said Patty comming up behind them.   
  
"No I belive it was: Two months, a week, and two days," Disputed Pheobe, forgetting poor Gerald completely.   
  
Helga blushed at the girls mentioning it in front of Arnold.   
  
As the girls continued to dispute Helga's love life and while Gerlad tried to get Pheobe's attention back Arnold leaned over and whispered in Helga's ear, "If I had the chance I'd make it so you never forgot my name."   
  
If Helga wasn't blushing before, she was definatly blushing now. She turned to look at him but he was watching the bickering girls and Gerald as if his breath hadn't just been tickling her ear. As if he hadn't just fried her brain cells with that announcement.   
  
Helga walked around her arguing bestfriends. To the door leading outside.   
  
"Hey Helga, mind if I walk you home?" Asked Arnold.   
  
Helga was so surprised to hear Arnold behind her she whirled around and dropped her books.   
  
"Oh" she involuntarily sqeaked in surprise and bent down to pick up her books that sh had been holding.   
  
Unfortunatly Arnold bent down at the same time.   
  
WHACK   
  
Heads collided   
  
"Geeze footballhead!" moaned Helga.   
  
"Sorry, Helga,"   
  
"Never mind, Arnold," She said as they both picked up her books.   
  
"And no, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to walk me home." She continued as she straightened up, "that guy in there, um ... um ... um,"   
  
"Johnathan," Supplied Arnold helpfully.   
  
"Yeah, well he's my boyfriend." She said and wondered why it didn't sound right.   
  
"Well how about if I just walk you home as a friend not trying to become more." he asked.   
  
"It still wouldn't look right," she said.   
  
It was clear to Arnold she didn't want to mess up her relationship anymore than she already had. So he decided to sweeten the deal, "I'll carry your books."   
  
"Okay."Helga agreed instantly.   
  
Arnold was kinda surprised she'd given in so easily. Lilla would always say "Oh Arnold I couldn't allow you to do that. Its ever to heavy." And that would make him feel bad so he would insist and end up carrying something.   
  
Arnold was snapped back to the present when Helga took off her backpack. For an instant he wondered why she was carrying books and a backpack. That was until she dumped it into his arms and he felt how full it was. Not to mention heavy.   
  
He was so surprised he said the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"Geez Helga! What do you have in this thing?"   
  
To his surprise Helga burst out laughing.   
  
"Finally," Said when she'd calmed down ,"an honest response."   
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Arnold ,putting the backpack over his shoulder.   
  
"Most guys I know act like they aren't surprised, and that it doesn't wiegh a ton." She explained as she started to walk away.   
  
"Has it ever occured to you that maybe they are stronger than you, and so its not as heavy to them as it is to you?" Arnold asked arching an eyebrow.   
  
Helga stopped abruptly, almost making Arnold crash into her.   
  
She turned, looked at him in puzzlement and simply said " No."   
  
With that they continued on their way   
  
About 15 minutes later they arived at Helga's house.   
  
Helga turned toward Arnold   
  
"About what you said earlier. . ." Helga trailed off. Now most boys would pickup on that and apologize. But no by George, not our Arnold. he just looked at her in faint amusment.   
  
"What did you mean by what you said?" Helga asked.   
  
"Why just that if you where my girl I'd show you a good time." he said with a slight curl tugging on the corner of his mouth.   
  
Helga just looked at him suspiciously.   
  
"Why Helga," he said innocently, "what did you think I meant?"   
  
Helga opened her mouth to tell Arnold what she thought of him, but he forstalled her.   
  
"Helga, you aren't suggesting that I was thinking anything but wholesome thoughts are you?" he asked pretending to be scandalized by the mere thought, and at the same time trying not to laugh.   
  
"Are you laughing at me," Asked Helga growing angry.   
  
"No!" said Arnold in his most horrified voice.   
  
"You are! Arnold your laughing at me!"   
  
"I'm sure its an accident." Arnold responded.   
  
Helga blew out an angry and exasperated breath,turned from him and retreated into the house. Slamming the door behind her.   
  
Arnold waited 5 minutes then called out, "Hey Helga!"   
  
Immediately her head popped through her open window.   
  
"Don't you want you backpack?" He asked.   
  
"You and it can go straight to hell," She screammed. Suddenly she focused beyond him to a woman who had apparently been walking her dog but was looking at her instead. Instead of withdrawing to calm down she went with her first instinct.   
  
"What the hell are YOU looking at?" She yelled at the poor woman then withdrew her head and slammed the window on Arnold's laughing.   
  
  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
Wow people we are seeing a whole new Arnold. What brought about this change? Does Helga like it? Will Helga ever get her backpack back? Whats going on with Pheobe and Gerald? What happened between Arnold and Lilla? Will Helga ever remember her boyfriend's name? All this and more on the next. . . .   
Temptation 


	3. cause boy your body's callin, the tempta...

  
Temptation   
Chapter 3   
'cause boy your body's callin, the temptation is killin me.   
  
Helga sighed in frustration and called Pheobe. She got the answering machine. "Hey pheebs its Helga. Call when you get in. Bye."   
  
Helga needed someone to talk to so she called Patty. Patty picked up." Hello whoever this is. I'm in a make out session. so please call back." *click*   
  
Helga groaned in frustration she needed a boyfriend. Oh wait she had one! But he kissed awful. Damn what was she going to do?   
  
Why was she feeling like this? Was it because she was a hormonal teeneager? She didn't even believe that herself.   
  
So what was it? Then the answer came out of nowhere. Was it Arnold? Hell yeah it was Arnold.   
  
As if he new she was thinking about him the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Helga?"   
  
"Oh hi Arnold,"   
  
"Helga I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight? I can bring your backpack over."   
  
"Arnold I already told you I'm dating um, um, um damnit what is his name!" She exclaimed snapping her fingers.   
  
"Johnathan?"   
  
"Yeah him,"   
  
"Thats a hard name to remember," Arnold said dryly   
  
Helga chose not to comment.   
  
"So will you go? Just as friends. I'll even let you pay your own way."   
  
"Oh I couldn't let you do that." Said Helga sarcasticaly   
  
"No I insist."   
  
"No, No, I insist."   
  
Arnold smiled on his end and said, "I'll pick you up in 10 minutes."   
  
"Okay" said Helga.   
  
She hung up the phone and went to her closet to search for something to wear. Only then did she realize that he had just tricked her into a date.   
  
"That sneeky son of . . . "   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When Arnold arrived 10 minutes later she had also realized that she was still supposed to be mad at him. But she'd be damned if she'd pass up an opportunity to get out of the house.   
  
She came downstairs wearing a black mini skirt and an off-white peasant top, with her trusty 3'' heel boots on.   
  
Arnold had on black leather pants and a blue muscle shirt. God he looked hot.   
  
He escorted her outside and into the taxi.   
  
When they got to the movies it was to see that it was packed. They stood back trying to pick a movie. But everytime she asked him what he wanted to see all he would say was "I don't care."   
  
Finally Helga got fed up." Look" she said, "You had better pick something or I'm leaving."   
  
Finally they, or rather Helga decided on Drumline.   
  
Helga went to find a seat while arnold paid for the sodas and popcorn. Helga had just found a row when she spotted Pheobe.   
  
"Hey Pheebs" Called out Helga   
  
Pheobe turned and saw her. She waved and Helga went over to her.   
  
"Who are you here with?" asked Pheobe.   
  
"Arnold tricked me into comming but I needed to get out of the house anyway. Who are you here with?" Helga asked in return.   
  
"I'm with Gerlad. I figured I'd give him another chance. After that girl 'accidently' fell into his lap at lunch last year I didn't think I would be able to forgive him. But at least she didn't 'accidentaly' fall into his bed."   
  
Just then the guys came and the movie started. They all sat together.   
  
The movie turned out to be pretty good. Halfway through Helga got up to get somemore popcorn.   
  
Helga turned around after she'd had the bucket refilled and was startled to see Arnold there. The popcorn lady had just gone on break after she had served Helga so there was noone there to see Arnold start toward her purposefully. Nor was there any one in the hallway to see her panicked expression when he took her wrist in a grip that was gentle and unbreakable at the same time.   
  
"Oh Arnold you didn't have to get up i can do it myse-" before she could finish her sentance Arnold had pulled her into a dark alcove.   
  
"Arnold. . . what the hell?" squeaked Helga just as his mouth came down on her's.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
What the Hell is going on? I don't know my damn self.   
Just stay tuned this is going to get good!!!! 


	4. chillin at the spot

Temptation   
  
Chapter 4   
  
I was chillin at the spot And my posse's four deep Got my man on my mind turn my head what did i see?   
  
'Ohmygodohmygod OH.......MY......GOD!" Thought Helga as his lips plundered her's. 'He's kissing me! My childhood sweetheart is actually kissing me. And he knows its me!'   
  
Arnold 's hand slipped behind her head to support it while he deepened the kiss. His other hand found its way to the small of her back, pressing her closer. He manuvered her up agianst the wall. She moaned as he pressed even closer.   
  
Her own moan is what brought her to her senses. She moved her hands from where they had been resting on his hips to his shoulders. She applied gentle pressure and he immediatly released her lips. But he didn't step away from her and he kept her agianst the wall.   
  
Helga had to take a couple of deep breaths before she could speak. "Arnold this isn't right. I have a boyfriend,"   
  
Arnold just looked at her, so Helga continued.   
  
"Arnold let me go." She said, and he stepped back. She moved until she no longer felt so trapped. Which by the way, landed her in the middle of the hallway.   
  
"Arnold look, we can't do this,"   
  
"Why," he asked leaning agianst the wall.   
  
"Because I have a boyfriend!" She screammed. When Helga realized how loudly she'd said that she looked up and down the hallway to see if anybody had heard.   
  
"Look," She said in a lower tone," You don't even know me anymore Arnold. I'm not that nine year old girl anymore. I grew up, I matured. I know that, but you don't seem too. We can't have a relationship I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't, I don't know if I would go out with you. Arnold get to know me and then we can be friends. But thats it."   
  
Helga turned and walked back into the movie. Arnold just stood there. She was right he didn't know her anymore. He tasted his lips. They tasted of her. He smiled. They may not know each other anymore but it sure would be fun to get reacquainted.   
  
He smiled agian and followed Helga.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
After the movie Helga and Arnold made their way back to her house.   
  
"Look Helga," Arnold said as they stopped in front of her porch, "I'm sorry that I did that. I wasn't thinking."   
  
Helga looked at him, nodded, and went into the house.   
  
Up in her room Helga watched Arnold head for home. When he was finally out of sight she laid down on her bead and hugged her pillow to her.   
  
She wondered as she stared up at the ceiling, what had made Arnold become the way he was today. The likable boy she used to know was nowhere to be found. Instead in his place was this man.   
  
Maybe man was too strong a word. Arnold had become this . . . . person. This person who was very sure of himself. This person who took what he wanted. this person whose eyes were now clouded when they used to be clear.   
  
Helga sighed and rolled over. She knew that Arnold needed her. She knew that what ever was wrong with him only she could heal. She knew that. She knew it deep in her heart. The only question was what needed healing, and how was she going to do it?   
  
First she knew that had to get to know each other. Find out what each other had grown into, then and only then would she make her move.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Helga looked at Patty in astonishment.   
  
"He actually asked you to marry him? Damn girl, after one date!"   
  
Patty nodded and Helga, Phoebe, and Rhonda laughed uproariously.   
  
They were at the cafe that the kids all referred to as 'The Spot'.   
  
"Oh God." Said Helga in dismay   
  
"What?" asked Phoebe.   
  
"Johnathan" Helga ground as he spotted her and headed in their direction.   
  
"What are you upset about?" Asked Rhonda   
  
"Yeasterday she couldn't remember his name. She's probably embarrassed." Said Patty   
  
Just then Johnathan came up to their table.   
  
"Hello ladies," He greeted them just before he kissed Helga on the cheek.   
  
Johnanthan sat down and the girls started to talk about school with Johnathan just looking on.   
  
"By the way where were you last night Helga?" Johnathan asked suddenly as if he had just remember he'd wanted to ask her that. "I tried to call you."   
  
"I was at the movies with some friends," she said absently.   
  
"Who," he asked.   
  
"Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold," Helga answered him giving him a strange look.   
  
"Someone say my name?"   
  
Helga turnned around to see Arnold and Gerald standing behind her.   
  
"Hi," Greeted the girls in unison.   
  
"We were just talking about you," Said Rhonda   
  
Helga gave her a look that said "butt out!"   
  
"Yeah what about?" Asked Gerald as he pulled up a chair next to Phoebe.   
  
"Oh Helga was just saying that she was at the movies with you, Phoebe, and Arnold last night," Replied Rhonda.   
  
"Oh yeah, we went to see Drumline." Said Arnold as he positioned his seat on the other side of Helga. "It was pretty good."   
  
"I liked the end," Put in Phoebe.   
  
Helga agreed   
  
"Yeah the showdown was good." Said Gerald.   
  
"I liked the drillteam." Said Helga.   
  
"So whats up for tonight?" asked Gerald.   
  
"Sleepover at Helga's," Answered Phoebe.   
  
"Phoebe's bringing the movie," said Helga.   
  
"What movie?" Asked Arnold   
  
"Purple Rain!" Said the girls as one.   
  
"That my dear is a classic," said Phoebe at Johnathan's expression.   
  
"You guys are invited to stop in," Said Helga talking to Gerald and Arnold.   
  
"I can't come," Said Johnathan,"I have to work."   
  
Helga made the appropriate reply and turned back to her friends realizing that she had forgotten he was even there.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.   
  
A sleep over with boy and girls?   
What could possibly happen?   
Ok purple rain is like one of my fav movies. Thats why I put that in there in case you wondering.   
Sorry this chapter was so uneventful but I have to set the story for whats to come.   
  
  
btw how do you spell phoebe's name is it p-h-o-e-b-e ,or p-h-e-o-b-e 


	5. the fellas lookin' fly

Temptaion   
  
Chapter5   
  
  
the fellas lookin fly,   
there was one that caught my eye   
so i bit my lip   
switched my hips   
as i walked by   
  
"Pheobe I just don't know what to do. I like Arnold but I can't cheat on Justin!"   
  
"Johnathan"   
  
"Whatever! Just give me some advice." Pleaded Helga.   
  
"Look try spending some time with Arnold tonight, then call me back in a day or two."   
  
Helga hung up the phone and just lay on her bed for awhile thinking about what Pheobe had said. Finally she sighed and reached under her bed for her pink book. Helga had fondly named it Vol. XVII. Helga opened her the book, got a pencil and began writing. She didn't bother to lock her door. Helga had realised long ago that her parents didn't like comming to her room. So she had nothing to worry about unless she made a banging noise.   
  
Helga sighed agian and started to write a lyric she'd heard once, only she couldn't remember it.   
  
Helga sighed yet again and decided that she was going to take Pheobe's advice.   
  
When the door bell rang Helga rushed down the stairs to let Pheobe in. But when the door opened, Arnold was on the other side. For a moment she just stared. he was wearing soft faded blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. Dear Googaly moogaly was he cute.   
  
Helga snapped out of her daze when Arnold smiled.   
  
"I was expecting Pheobe," Said Helga trying to recover her scattered wits.   
  
"So I guessed,"   
  
Helga just nodded and led him to the living room.   
  
"Why don't you relax here until everyone gets here." As soon as Arnold got comfortable on the coach she sat down beside him.   
  
"So tell me about your self," Helga said and winced at how it sounded.   
  
Arnold arched an eyebrow, "What would you like to know?"   
  
Helga shrugged, "Tell me about you grandparents. How are they doing?"   
  
He smiled a fond smile and replied, "Grandma is still grandma. But Grandpa is getting to that time. He'll turn 91 in a couple of years."   
  
"Whats wrong with that?"   
  
"He thinks there is a family curse. He says every man in his family dies at 91. But i seriously doubt that. He's as healthy he was when he was 19."   
  
"Not Bob! He keeps complaining about his back. He just doesn't want to go to work. He thinks I'll take over the bussiness one day. But I don't want too."   
  
"Why?" asked Arnold   
  
"Because I want to write. I want to write a book or be a journalist." Helga said almost defiantly. As if waiting for hm to tell her it was a stupid idea.   
  
"I want to be a photographer or a cartoonist." Said Arnold and Helga smiled. A real smile, not the fake smile she gave her parents and teachers just to appease them. Arnold felt gifted to be getting one of her rare smiles.   
  
Arnold smiled back at her and they began talking about their hopes and dreams.   
  
"I could be a scientist but I don't think I would be happy." Arnold confessed.   
  
"Because of your parents." It wasn't a question it was statement.   
  
Arnold just nodded aknowledging her perseption.   
  
For a minute they sat there in a comfortable silence. For the first time in their short lives, both were totally at ease.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
Awww how sweet.   
Tune in next time for the party in   
Temptation.   
  
  
Before you start throwing things like bad words, insults, ....knives I just want to say how sorry I am that I didn't update sooner. I just got side tracked but I will be updating ... sort of regulary from now on. 


	6. sayin'

  
Temptation   
Chapter 6   
  
Saying …   
  
Arnold and Helga were startled out of their comfortable silence by the sound of Helga's doorbell ringing.   
  
Helga jumped up to answer it, leaving Arnold sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hey girl," Greeted Pheobe as she walked past Helga into the house.   
  
"Hey Pheobe," Helga said   
  
Helga looked at Pheobe up and down noticing how Pheobe had grown since the 4th grade. Were in the forth grade Pheobe had been short and nerdy, now she was taller though still short by highschool standards and considered 2nd in command of the Pink Ladies, the most popular group in H.S 118.   
  
Helga shook her head at the ridiculous name the students at H.S. 118 had given her group. They were stuck with the name because her, Pheobe, Patty, and Rhonda had played the pink ladies in the school play Grease. Plus pink was Helga's favorite color and she wore it most of the time.   
  
Helga looked at Pheobe again. Both Helga and Pheobe had been blessed with curves where as Rhonda had not.   
  
"Helga were are the wine glasses?" asked Gerald from the kitchen. Helga sighed and walked into the kitchen to help Gerald she'd just gotten on a chair to look in the cabinet when the doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it," Called Pheobe, from the living room.   
  
Helga located the cups and was handing them own to Gerald when Patty came in. Helga looked her over noticing she was in her pajamas. Helga arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Patty had lost that football player look but still had an intimidating quality to her. To tell you the truth she was pretty much the same.   
  
"Helga be careful," said Patty as Helga's chair wobbled. Even Patty's voice had changed it still had the same pitch but had lost that unemotional tone.   
  
"Where is Harold?" Asked Helga.   
  
"At the store getting a bottle." Answered Patty heading toward the living room.   
  
"Didn't you tell him I had a bottle?" Helga asked following her.   
  
"Yeah but he was thirsty." Said Patty matter-of-factly.   
  
Helga just shook her head and entered the living room.   
  
"Pheobe," called Helga. When Pheobe looked up from talking to Gerald, who was trying to open the wine bottle, she nodded toward the stairs.   
  
Pheobe got up picked up the her bag from where she'd put it on the floor and followed Helga up the stairs to her room.   
  
Once in Helga's room Pheobe changed into a powder blue nightshirt with Japanese words on it, and some white boxer shorts. Pheobe sighed and shook out her shoulder length blue, black hair.   
  
Helga put on her silk pink spaghetti strap pajama top and matching pants. Helga let her honey colored hair fall down her back. She turned to examine herself in the full-length mirror on her door.   
  
"Ready? Asked Helga.   
  
"Lets dazzle them with our presence and knock Rhonda in her place while we're at it." Responded Pheobe with a grin.   
  
"Rhonda has been trying to outdo us lately hasn't she?" Asked Helga as the walked down the stairs.   
  
"Yes she has,"   
  
When they were in the living room they saw Harold had come and everyone was in a circle on the floor.   
  
"Aren't we supposed to do this after the movie" asked Pheobe taking a seat beside Patty.   
  
"Patty and Harold were in a hurry, He has another engagement." Answered Arnold   
  
"Well then lets get started."   
  
"Here are the rules." Stated patty taking charge, "Same sex 3 seconds no tongue, Boy/Girl 7 seconds do whatever you want, The spinner can decide if they want to kiss that person. However if they decide not too then they get the jar or a dare. Any questions?"   
  
"Yeah, what's the jar?" asked Harold   
  
"The jar is a jar that has all our names in it. We shake it up, you pick a name and you and whoever you pick have to go into the closet for 5 minutes. After 5 minutes we let you out and resume playing." Explained Pheobe patiently.   
  
"Ok let's play." Said Patty impatiently.   
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   
  
Spin the bottle oooo!   
What fun.   
kisses and dares next time on . . .   
Temptation 


	7. Sexy boy

  
  
Temptation   
Chapter 7   
  
…Sexy boy,   
You're so fly,   
I just might give you a try.   
  
  
Phoebe spun the bottle first. Round and round it went until it landed on . . . Patty.   
  
Helga laughed at the way Phoebe's mouth dropped.   
  
"Come on Phoebe," Said Arnold, "Go for it."   
  
Phoebe leaned forward but Patty leaned back.   
  
"Patty you have to kiss her," said Gerald.   
  
Patty still refused to move.   
  
Phoebe solved the problem by pulling Patty's head forward. Their lips touched for three seconds exactly. Then Phoebe sat back quickly, her face burning.   
  
Helga tried hard to suppress her laughter but a giggle got out. Phoebe and Patty both gave her the death glare.   
  
It was Harold's turn next. He spun the bottle and it landed on Patty. Patty jumped Harold and they ended up on their backs on the floor. Seven seconds passed and they were still going at it. Gerald tapped Harold on the shoulder. No response.   
  
"Patty he needs to breathe sometime. Patty? Patty?" Still there was no response.   
  
"Dear god he's turning purple! Patty let him go!" Gerald shouted.   
  
"No dieing on my floor," Put in Helga, as she and Gerald tried to pry them apart.   
  
Eventually they came apart with Herald dragging air into his lungs and Patty grinning.   
  
It was Gerald's turn next he said a little prayer and spun. It landed on . . . Arnold.   
  
"Oh Hell No!" shouted Arnold.   
  
"I refuse," said Gerald calmly.   
  
"Its this a dare or the jar." Said Patty   
  
"Think carefully before you answer," warned Phoebe   
  
"Just think we could dare you to kiss him," Said Helga, "Or you could pick him from the jar. You could even pick Harold from the jar."   
  
"I'll take my chances." Said Gerald, "I pick the jar."   
  
Patty reached behind her and put it in the middle of the circle.   
  
Gerald reached in and withdrew a piece of paper. He opened it and looked dismayed.   
  
"Lets see it, Gerald," said Pheobe   
  
Helga plucked it out of his hand and looked at it. The next thing she knew she was rolling on the floor laghing   
  
Pheobe plucked it out of her hand. "Its Arnold."   
  
Arnold got up and walked purposefully toward the door.   
  
"Wait Arnold," Called out Helga holding her sides, trying to calm down.   
  
He turned.   
  
"It'll just be five minutes in a dark closet with Gerald. That's not so bad is it?" She asked but Arnold had already started heading for the door again.   
  
"I had to kiss Patty so you have to do this, its only fair," said Phoebe   
  
Arnold looked at her for a second, a battle obviously being waged in his head, and changed directions heading for the hall closet. "Come on Gerald," He sighed, "lets get this over with,"   
  
Gerald followed him andthe occupants of the living room heard the hall a door close. Phoebe and Helga immediately rushed to put their ears on the door.   
  
After 5 minutes of silence, they opened the door to see Arnold and Gerald standing as far as they could get from each other in the small closet.   
  
"Spoil sports," said Helga heading back toward the living room with Phoebe right beside her.   
  
It was now Helga's turn. She spun the bottle it landed on Harold.   
  
"Dare," She said quickly. It was a well-known fact that she and Harold didn't get along.   
  
"Okay, I dare you to… to… flash your next door neighbor," said Harold evilly.   
  
"Get real!"   
  
"Okay," Intervened Patty, "I dare you to French Kiss Arnold."   
  
Helga blink a couple of times then looked at him out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Arnold was doing the same.   
  
"Well...?" said Gerald impatiently, "Come on I don't have all day."   
  
Helga took a deep breath and turned toward Arnold, who leaned foward hesitantly which surprised both him and her.   
  
When Helga worked up the courage to lean forward and thier lips finally touched she saw stars just like she knew she would.   
  
"I said French,"   
  
Helga broke apart and shot Patty a quick death glare before Arnold pulled her back to him. And before she knew it he'd coaxed her mouth open under his. Arnold drew Helga's tongue into his mouth and that broke the dam. They both moved to get closer to each other, which resulted in Helga ending up on Arnold's lap. He wrapped is arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. They stayed like that for a while with Arnold rubbing his hands up and down her back.   
  
Everyone was stunned, and so no one noticed the passage of time. After about 10 minutes the broke apart for air. And were going to go right back at it when they were brought back to reality by Phoebe's voice.   
  
"Um………wow," Said Pheobe.   
  
'This,' thought Helga dazedly, 'is exactly why I didn't want him to kiss me. Everytime we touch I forget all about ..... Dammit what is his name?"   
  
And under her sat Arnold looking just as dazed.   
  


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

  
  
Wow is right!   
Things just got hotter.   
Next time:   
What do poker and a pair of dice have in common?   
Find out next time on…   
Temptation 


	8. gonna write this number in the palm of m...

Warning: This chapter sucks!  
  
Temptation   
  
Chapter 8  
  
Gonna write this number  
  
In the palm of my hand  
  
After one more spin of the bottle the group was forced to quit when Arnold and Gerald tried to make up a rule that guys couldn't kiss, hug or other wise touch another in a "non-masculin" way.   
  
Phoebe stated that if they were going to change the rules it should apply for girls too.  
  
The guys, Arnold and Gerald, said that for girls it was different.  
  
Which started a debate, which is where we find ourselves now.  
  
"What do you mean its different?" Asked Helga looking at Arnold as if he were a creature from another planet.  
  
"It's just that girls are so..." Gerald trailed off when pheobe gave him a dark look.  
  
Gerald tried agian "Look to guys, girls look hot when they..." When Phoebe's look grew darker he just gave up and shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I know what you are trying to say," said Helga ,"You think girls are hot when they kiss. Most boys do. It's nothing to be ashamed of."   
  
Gerlad gave her a look filled with gratitude.  
  
"But," Helga continuede, "How do you know that girls don't find it extreamly sexy when guys kiss?"  
  
Arnold gave her a look that clearly said he'd never thought of that before.  
  
Gerald gave her a look of utter disgust  
  
Helga just shrugged and got up, "Enough. Lets play something else."  
  
She headed for the kitchen and Gerald, Phoebe, and Arnold followed her.  
  
Patty and Harlod just sat there. The whole time they'd been sitting there watching the four people argue back and forth like it was a tennis match and to have it end so suddenly was was, for lack of a better word, a shock . So they just sat there and it wasn't until Gerald called from the kitchen, "Hey you coming?" that they followed.  
  
In the kitchen the guys were setting the table up with chips, cards,and soda.  
  
Phoebe and Helga were in a heated debate over what to play.  
  
"There is only one game you can play at a party and that is poker." said Phoebe.   
  
"No blackjack," countered Helga.   
  
Phoebe knew that the only reason Helga was being so hard headed about this was beacuse she was a master of black jack, and she was short on money at the moment.  
  
"Okay we'll settle this the old fashioned way. Draw!"  
  
Helga and Phoebe's fists shot out.  
  
"Paper beats rock I win!" said Phoebe with a grin that had become her trademark over the years.  
  
"If you weren't so honest, I would think you cheated, Phoebe" Helga said with a feined angry expression.  
  
"You just need practice grasshopper" said Phoebe.  
  
"Whatever lets play." Harold cut in rudely.  
  
"Harold that wasn't very nice," admonished Patty.  
  
"Damn Patty," said Gerald, "Did you get him snipped too?"  
  
"Right after she house trained him," put in Helga.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Everyone know how to play?" Asked patty.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.   
  
"Everyone have money?"  
  
There was some shifting.  
  
"Ok since not everyone came prepared," said Patty looking pointedly at Helga, Arnold, and Gerald, "we'll play strip poker."   
  
Helga groaned.   
  
Phoebe looked over at her in puzzlment. When Helga rubbed her hip comprehension dawned. Only a week earlier Helga had gotten a tatoo. Phoebe couldn't remember what it was because they had both been totally drunk.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't play this game," suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, don't be a wuss," Gerald said as her took his seat and began shuffling the cards.  
  
'Oh well,' Thought Phoebe, 'I gave it my best shot.' Then she too took her seat.  
  
When everyone was sitting Gerald announced, "This will be a clean game. That means no looking at other people's hands and no hidden cards." He looked pointedly at Harold as he said this.  
  
Gerald started passing out cards and the game was on. After about two hands Patty's cell rang, she went into the next room to answer it. A minute later she announced that she had to go home. She dragged Harold out the door with her. It was just as well, Harold had been losing and noone wanted to see him naked.  
  
After Harold and Patty left the game progressed and Gerald and Arnold lost clothes steadily. The high point was when Phoebe accidentally laid down five aces. For this she was forced to take off three articles of clothing. She chose her flip flops her pony-tail holder and her nightshirt then she promptly quit. After one more hand Gerald was out too.  
  
"Well what will it be... Footballhead" Asked Helga who still had on most of her clothes.  
  
"Three kings." Said Arnold lieing down his cards. He could see Helga strugling not to cuss.   
  
"What will it be?" She asked resigned to her fate.  
  
"Take off the top, please,"  
  
Helga mumbled something under her breath about stupid footbalheads and took of her top making sure that her front stayed covered. She'd taken her bra off before she came downstairs and there was noway in hell she'd give Arnold and Gerald a peep show........at least not for free.  
  
"You gonna play or what?" She asked blushing a deep red.  
  
"Um," Arnold cleared his throat and fought his own blush, "Sure."  
  
The next hand Helga won which stripped Arnold to his boxers and an under shirt.  
  
She waited for him to quit but he didn't. It was obvious that he was going until he had no clothes left.  
  
The next hand found Arnold only in his boxers. Helga tried not to drool as she stared at his chest. It was muscular as if He and Gerald had spent some time at the school's weight room.  
  
Arnold layed his cards down. It sure as hell beat what she had so the pants had to go.  
  
She was about to quit and Arnold knew it. He threw her a smug look.   
  
Helga glared and she felt a spark of the old Helga Pataki ignite within her. She'd be double damned before she'd let anybody see her quit because of something as stupid as modesty.  
  
Helga was sitting back down when Arnold noticed that she had a tattoo. He decided to bring it up later.  
  
The next hand was the winner.  
  
Arnold laid down 4 kings.  
  
Helga laid down 4 aces.  
  
"Your the biggest cheat I've ever seen," Arnold exclaimed.  
  
"How?" Asked Helga  
  
"I have four kings and an ace." Arnold said triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah? Well I have four aces and a king. How do you explain that Arnold?" Helga asked sweetly.  
  
Arnold had the grace to blush.   
  
"Okay children since you both cheated then you both have to take off one peice of clothing. And since you only have on peice left-"  
  
"That would be your drawz," Put in Gerald.  
  
"-you'll just both be the losers." Finished Phoebe.  
  
Helga and Arnold looked at eachother and blushed.  
  
"Come on, come on we don't have all day."  
  
"No," Helga said, "There will be no draw. It's all or nothing."  
  
"Come on Helga be reasonable..."  
  
"No."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "Fine! But I just want you to know that you take the chance of getting very embaressed if you lose."  
  
The room was tense as Arnold dealt.   
  
When he was done Helga looked down at her cards and swallowed hard before picking them up. When she did pick them up she didn't bat an eyelash. Arnold on the other hand swore under his breath.  
  
"How many Helga?"   
  
"One."  
  
Arnold took three and smiled, "Okay Helga lets say we raise the stakes a little here?"  
  
Helga just arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Who ever loses has to do one thing the other person says. No ifs, and,or buts about it. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Phoebe just shook her head at both of them.  
  
Helga laid downa hand that nade Arnold swear and Helga smile.  
  
"You don't have to stick to the deal," Said Helga.  
  
"Nope. I stick by what I say."  
  
Helga smiled, "I didn't know you were so brave, Arnold."  
  
"Well now you know." Said Arnold as he went around the corner taking his pants with him  
  
The next thing Gerald new he was getting hit the head with Arnold's boxers.  
  
Phoebe laughed out right at the look on Gerald's face. It was a mixture between disgust and horror.  
  
A few minutes later they all conviened in the living room, Helga wearing her pajamas again and Arnold wearing what he had been before, minus underwear which Gerald had set fire to in the alley.   
  
"Next is dice" Announced Gerald  
  
"Hey go for it we're just along for the ride," Arnold said  
  
  
  
Yes i know it was sucky and there was no dice game that will be in the next chapter  
  
Next time on Temptation,  
  
It gets even more steamy 


	9. oops I forgot, I got a man

warning: some sexual themes  
  
Temptation   
  
Chapter 9  
  
oops, I forgot,  
I got a man.  
  
Gerald pulled out a pair of dice, "Okay, here's the deal. One dice has kiss my, touch my, rub my, lick my, massage my, and your choice. The other dice has chest, back, foot, mouth, stomach, and choice," He explained, "You cannot get out of this got it?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Okay lets start.  
  
They all sat on the floor in a circle  
  
"How are we going to do this," asked Pheobe, "I get the feeling that this game was made for two people, not four."  
  
Helga nodded her agreement.  
  
Gerald sat down and looked thoughtful for a minute.  
  
Helga looked at Phoebe and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I got it," Arnold announced, "We'll pair off."  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?," Asked Gerald  
  
"They had this planned,"Helga said dryly.  
  
"What ever made you think that that?" Phoebe asked sarcasticly.  
  
Gerald looked insulted.  
  
Arnold looked too innocent.  
  
"I for one will not be a part of this." Phoebe said and got up, "I'll do this in the privacy of my room." She headed toward the door, "Come on Gerald. Leave the dice, I have my own."  
  
Helga watched her, suppressing her laughter.  
  
"I'll be back tonight." Phoebe looked at Gerald and added, "Late tonight."  
  
"Have fun," Helga called as Phoebe walked out the door.   
  
"Well that was interesting," Arnold said after a lengthy silence  
  
"Very," Said Helga.  
  
After a while Helga said, "Do you get the feeling we've been set up?"  
  
"I don't look a golden duck in the mouth. Or however that saying goes."He replied with a crooked grin.  
  
"You just butchered that phrase."  
  
"I know," Arnold shifted on the couch, "Are we going to play?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Arnold took the decision out of hands and picked up the dice from where Phoebe had abandoned them on the floor, "I'll go first."  
  
Arnold rolled the dice and the landed on "kiss my" and "foot"  
  
Arnold looked at her expectantly.  
  
"What. . . I don't know where that thing has been" Said Helga adding the last when continued to wait.  
  
"Aww your hurting my feelings I washed it just last week."  
  
"See thats exactly what I mean..." She answered on the brink of laughter.  
  
Helga bent down and pecked the top of Arnold's foot.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it?"He asked.  
  
"Yes... yes it was."  
  
"Your turn."   
  
Helga rolled. The dice landed on "lick my" and "stomach"  
  
"Well..." mimicked Helga.  
  
"I'm just waiting for you to lie back."  
  
Helga arched an eyebrow but layed on her back any way.  
  
Arnold gulped a little, 'No getting cold feet now.' He layed down beside her and just lloked at her cloth covered stomach for a minute before he took a deep breath and started inching her shirt up. when her stomach was fully exposed he gave her stomach a quick kiss before he dragged his tounge down her middle until he reached her belly button.  
  
Helga was about to get up but Arnold held her down. He apparently wasn't done.  
  
Arnold swirled his tounge in her belly button which made her giggle as she was very ticklish. Arnold wasn't done he started giving her kiss-licks all over her stomach.  
  
"Arnold," he lifted his head, "enough."  
  
Arnold sighed gave her one last kiss and reluctantly lowered her shirt.  
  
"My turn," Arnold picked the dice up off the floor and prayed for a good roll.  
  
The dice landed on "massage my" and "chest".  
  
'Good enough,' thought Arnold as he lay back.  
  
This time he didn't have to wait. Helga straddled his hips and leaned forward, "How do you want it?"  
  
Arnold smiled.  
  
"I meant your massage perv."  
  
"Be gentle,"  
  
For this he got a smack on the head.   
  
Five minutes later Arnold was wondering if he was going to be able to stay awake long enough to continue this game. Helga gave on heck of a massage. He decided to cut this short and rudely flipped her off him.  
  
"Your turn, again" He said.  
  
Helga gave him a glare and snatched up the dice. She gave them a mighty hurl and they ended up hitting the wall. Arnold gave her a look and walked over to the dice, took a quick look and snatched them up.  
  
"They said "kiss my" and "lips" " He reported.  
  
Helga gave him a look that said she didn't believe that one for a minute. "I refuse."  
  
"What? Are you chicken or something?" Arnold asked knowing which buttons to push to make her do it. If there was one thing a Pataki couldn't take it was being called chicken. Once some one insinuated they were scared they felt honor bound to prove they weren't.   
  
"Come here" She said, her teeth clenched  
  
Arnold leaned close and Helga quickly gave him a peck. "Helga, that is the sorriest kiss I've ever recieved."   
  
"The dice said I had to kiss you, they didn't say what kind of kiss," She said in her haughtiest voice.  
  
"Let me show you what kind of kiss," He said and before she could react he swooped her up and onto his lap.  
  
"I don't think that this is a good idea." She said nervously.  
  
"Don't think."  
  
"Arnold, must I remind you that I have a boyfriend."  
  
"No. No, Helga. That's one thing I'll never forget."  
  
"If I played this game with you then we might not be able to control ourselves. More to the point, you wouldn't be able to control yourself. Not that you would want too." She mumbled the last under her breath.  
  
Arnold controlled the urge to smile. He knew she was right. He wouldn't want to control himself. He doubted if he could.   
  
"If I was dating you and a cute guy came along and wanted me to play a . . . sexual game with him, do you think I would?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Exactly" She said triumphantly, "And that's because I'm not that type of girl."  
  
"Then what are you doing kissing me?"  
  
Helga just looked at him for a minute. "Good question. Here's an even better one. What are you still doing here? Get out!"  
  
Arnold couldn't hold his smile back anymore.   
  
That just made Helga madder.  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
"Fine," He said and dumped a very upset Helga out of his lap.  
  
Arnold made his way to the door. Once there he paused and looked back at Helga with his hand on the knob.  
  
Helga had come into the hall, probably to make sure he left.  
  
"Helga, if you were my girlfriend you wouldn't be interested in any other man. Your right, your not the type to cheat on your boyfriend. But you wouldn't want to Helga. Not because your not the type. Not because it goes agianst the grain. But because I'd fill your days, your nights, your life so much that you wouldn't need to look anywhere else. I'd be your world," He paused, "and you'd be mine."  
  
Helga was fighting back tears. That was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her.  
  
Arnold looked at her for a few minutes more, as if to make sure his message had sunk in. Then swung open the door.  
  
There on the other side was Johnathan his hand raised to knock.  
  
  
  
How much did Johnathan hear?  
Why is he even there?  
Awww Aronld is so sweet.

Next time on   
Temptation....  
  
Johnathan and Arnold square off.  
Helga makes a decision  
and a blush in phoebe's cheeks  
  
(A/N: Okay here's what happened, I had all these test to take : TAKS, ACP, and AP exams so I was kinda busy but I'm back! YAY!)


	10. I know you see me watching you

  
  
Temptation  
  
Chapter 10  
  
I know you see me watching you   
And I see you watching me  
Boy your body's callin'  
the temptation is killin me  
  
Helga groaned.  
  
"Hi. Just leaving." Said Arnold.  
  
Helga knew what he was thinking, 'My isn't this an intereting twist.' She held back a sigh. Arnold had always had that dry sense of humor.   
  
"Arnold, what are you doing here?" Asked Johnathan.  
  
"Just came for the party."  
  
"And he was just leaving," added Helga, "What Johnathan no hug?"  
  
Johnathan blushed and immediatly went over to Helga and gave her a hug that in Arnolds eyes wasn't nearly tight enough to be a boyfriend hug. And way too tight for his liking.   
  
Arnold shook his head. He knew that he just didn't want anybody else touching Helga. Until she finally got over this I-don't-need-Arnold-to-be-happy thing, His hands were tied.  
  
Johnathan finally let go of Helga and Arnold gave her a look that said, 'Well we know who wears the pants in this relationship," and left.  
  
Helga was surprised when Johnathan practically jumped away from her once Arnold was out the door. "What was he doing here?"  
  
"He was here for the party." Helga said surprised  
  
"Where is Pheobe, Patty, Gerald and Harold?"  
  
"Patty and Harold had to leave. Pheobe went home for a little bit with Gerald in tow, she'll be back later"   
  
"So you were all alone with him?"  
  
"Yes," Helga answered drawing out the word, as if to say 'so what?' .  
  
"What happened while I wasn't here, Helga? What did you do? Was it on the couch? Or maybe it was in your bedroom? Or even in your parents room, that would be really kinky." Johnathan sneered.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Helga, desperatly trying not to sock him.  
  
Johnathan ran his hands through his hair. "Damnit!"   
  
Helga jumped.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby," He said as he went to embrace Helga. "Its just that the guys at the store asked about you and why I wasn't with you. When I told them about your party and who would be here they stared talking and cracking jokes. I guess I let it get to me. I'm so sorry, baby," He apologized again.  
  
Helga stepped away from him and pointed toward the door. Johnathan sighed and left.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind Johnathan helga turned to go upstairs and there was Arnold, "He's cheating on you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He's cheating on you,"   
  
Helga stood there with her mouth open.  
  
Arnold went and sat on the couch in the living room. "Do you want to know how I know?"  
  
"No, what I want to know is how the hell you got in my house?"  
  
"I went up the fire escape and through your window. You should really close that anyone could just come in. Now do you want to know how I know?"  
  
"No. Yes."  
  
"Well which one is it?  
  
"Yes," She answered coming to sit by him.  
  
"He smells like Lila."  
  
She blinked "What?"  
  
"He smells-"   
  
"I know what you said," Helga said impatiently, "How do you know?"  
  
"I went by him and I could smell her on him. I should know her perfume. I practicaly inhaled the whole bottle when we were together." He grinned, "She wore so much perfume it used to rub off on me. I had to go home and take a shower because I sure as hell wouldn't practice smelling like lavender."  
  
"I hate that smell."   
  
"Me too." said Arnold.  
  
He grinned at her, "I love your smell though," he said as he burried his face in her neck and started sniffing loudly.   
  
Helga laughed.  
  
"Got anymore wine?" He asked.  
  
"Sorry no."  
  
"Good thing for you I happen to have some, " At her quirked eyebrow he explained, "While you and Pheobe were changing Gerald went out and got some. How he got it when he's not 21? I don't know and don't want to know."  
  
Helga grinned and shook her head, "Well pop it out, I'm thristy."  
  
"If your thirsty wine isn't the thing you should be drinking."  
  
"Arnold, I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me. I need to feel numb,"  
  
"Are you going to break up with him?"  
  
"Doi! Of course I am."  
  
"Well then it is cause for a celebration. Out with the wine!"

* * *

Next time  
A chipper Pheobe   
Arnold's past reveiled   
Next time on   
Temptation  
  
(A/N: Well, some have said that the characters are way out of character. I agree, therefore I have been trying to ease them back into their regular . . . selves? Ayway I have been trying with everyone with the exception of Arnold there is a reason for the way he is. And sorry no spellchecking in the last 2 chapters.)


	11. Thinkin' to myself should I even take t...

Temptation  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Thinkin' to myself   
should I even take the chance

Just as Arnold found the bottle there was a slight knock on the front door, so slight Helga almost didn't hear it. When she pulled the door open there stood Phoebe and Gerald. The latter looking very put out.  
  
"Hey Pheebs, what are you doin' back?"  
  
"Well my parents were supposed to be out so I took Gerald to my house, but when we got there my father was there. So I had come back here." Phoebe explained.  
  
Helga nodded now understanding why Gerald looked like someone had called of the trip to Disney World.  
  
Arnold, who had just returned from retrieving the stashed bottle, gave Gerald a sympathetic look.  
  
"We thought maybe you'd let me stay the night," Said Gerald.  
  
Arnold looked up sharply. He felt sorry for Gerald's ruined plans, but not that damn sorry. "Man, don't you have to be home by one tonight?"  
  
Gerald looked up and gave a drawn out, "Right, I forgot all about that."  
  
Helga looked from one to the other with narrowed eyes. It didn't take a genius to know what had just taken place. "Well since its only 12:30, why don't you guys stay for a drink," She offered smiling innocently at first him then Arnold.  
  
"We'd love to,"Accepted Phoebe giving Helga a wink that was not missed by Arnold. He knew when he'd been out maneuvered.

* * *

A while and a bottle later

* * *

"It's getting late. I think I'll turn in," Announced Arnold.  
  
Helga went ahead to let him out but instead of heading out the door he started up the stairs.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Asked Helga tapping her foot.  
  
"To bed," was the simple answer.  
  
"Oh, Hell NO!"   
  
"Aw come on Helga, have a heart. Climbing in your window really took a lot out of me."  
  
"Its not my fault you're a wuss."   
  
Arnold gave her a puppy dog look.  
  
Helga growled then said, "Fine, but your sleeping on the floor."  
  
"After what we just shared?" Arnold feigned a hurt expression.  
  
Through this whole conversation Gerald and Phoebe looked on piecing together a very wrong picture.  
  
"Oh Helga tell me you didn't," Said Phoebe.  
  
"Did you use protection?" asked Gerald.  
  
"What???" Both Helga and Arnold said in unison.  
  
"You didn't use protection?" Asked Phoebe thinking by the 'what' that they had forgotten.  
  
"Man have I taught you nothing?" Asked Gerald.  
  
Phoebe rounded on him, "What would you know about it?"  
  
Gerald winced and looked at his bare wrist.  
  
"Would you look at the time, I'm going to be late for dinner." He said edging toward the door.  
  
"It's one in the morning," dryly pointed out Arnold, who had stopped on the stairs to watch Gerald dig a hole for himself.  
  
"Breakfast then. We have very early breakfast. Well, bye-bye." He said as he finally reached the door and jerked it open.  
  
"Wait just a minute," Said Phoebe, but it was too late Gerald was out the door and running top speed down the sidewalk.  
  
Phoebe took off after him.  
  
Helga laughed and turned to address Arnold, but he was no longer on the stairs.  
  
By the time Helga got to her room Arnold had gotten in her bed and was faking sleep.  
  
Helga shook her head and walked to the closet and got out a blanket, which she laid down on the floor right beside her bed.  
  
Helga walked around her bed and flicked off the switch to the ceiling light.  
  
"Good night Arnold," She whispered just before she kicked him off her bed.  
  
He landed with a thump and a curse.  
  
"You could have at least given me a pillow," He grouched right before a pillow hit him smack in the face.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

She groaned. It felt like she'd gotten hit by a bus, then bounced a couple times on her head. "Oh God," she prayed silently, "Please stop that pounding,"  
  
For a minute Helga thought her prayers had been answered because the pounding stopped. But it only stopped for a minute. Then it was back in full force. And finally, as she knew it would, the old door caved in and hit the floor with a, "Pow!" Which had Helga withering on her bed in pain.  
  
"Rise and shine!" said a way too energetic Phoebe.  
  
"Um Phoebe," whispered Helga as she held her head in her hands, "Could you be a smidge quieter?"  
  
"But Helga, whatever for?" Asked Phoebe in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Because I got smashing drunk."  
  
Phoebe went on as if she hadn't heard Helga talk. "Whatever could you have been doing last night that would cause you to have a headache?"  
  
"Who could you have been doing last night that would have you so damn chipper?" countered Helga.  
  
Before Phoebe could throw the pillow she'd just picked up the phone rang, and Helga groaned.  
  
Phoebe grinned in satisfaction and picked it up. "Hello home of the hangovers," Phoebe said to the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"So she still has it huh?" Asked Patty.  
  
"What do you mean still?" Phoebe asked while she watched Helga try to rise, grimace, fall back on the bed and hold her head in agony.  
  
"Well when I called earlier she said, and I quote, 'what the hell are you doing calling so early, and why are you shouting? Oh my head!' Unquote. Then she hung up in my face."  
  
'She's been busy this morning,' thought Phoebe to herself when she happened to see a hand grab a pair of pants from the end of the bed.  
  
"Well she still has it, but don't worry we're on our way." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe hung up the phone and held out a pair of pants to Helga.  
  
Helga smiled her thanks and proceeded to change in front of Phoebe.  
  
Sometimes Phoebe wondered how Helga could have absolutely no modesty. She chalked it up to Helga's environment.  
  
"Helga we need to talk," Phoebe said as she started raising the blinds.  
  
Helga hissed at the light and dove back under the covers. Phoebe just laughed and pulled them off.  
  
"Helga, I'm serious."  
  
Helga sighed and nodded then grimaced as pain went off like Black-Cat firecrackers in her head.  
  
"I'm taking Gerald back. He explained it all to me. About the girl, about the kiss, about her in his lap," She gritted out the last.  
  
Helga thought that Phoebe and Gerald were already back together. But hey, maybe that was just her.  
  
"Anyway," Phoebe continued after quite a few deep breaths and some muttering in Japanese, "I want to tell you what he told me. I think it will help you understand Arnold."  
  
Helga nodded. Any insight into Arnold's world would be really appreciated.  
  
"But first will you tell me what happened after I left last night." Though it was phrased as a question, Helga knew it wasn't one.  
  
"First bring me coffee," She pulled Phoebe close, "Strong coffee."  
  
Phoebe left to do as her best friend bid.  
  
"You can come out now."  
  
Arnold rolled from under the bed.  
  
"We have two options. You can go out the window and risk breaking your neck, or you can lay low up here and rest while I talk to Phoebe."  
  
"Bed or closet?" Arnold asked referring to where he'd be sleeping.  
  
Helga pretended to think it over and pointed to the closet.  
  
Arnold turned and headed for the window, "Good-bye brave cruel life.  
  
Helga laughed. "Go ahead you big baby."  
  
Arnold kissed her cheek and dove under the covers groaning with pleasure when he laid his head on the pillow.  
  
"You'd better stop," warned Helga, "Or I'll think you like that bed more than me."  
  
Arnold grinned at her from the bed, "Helga, I'm going to marry your bed. But don't worry you can be my mistress."  
  
Helga was about to throw something at his head, but she heard Phoebe on the stairs. She gave him a look that said 'we'll finish this later'.  
  
Helga practically ran into Phoebe as she exited the room. They made their way down stairs chatting about nothing.   
  
In the kitchen Helga drank Phoebe's ultra strong coffee, grimacing after every sip. "Okay now tell me what Gerald told you."  
  
"Gerald said that . . .that . . . hussy! crawled on his lap she didn't fall. He said that she was all over him because rumor was he'd be taking over as captain of the basketball team. Which is only half true. The truth was that at that time coach was always drunk after losing his wife to the Plummer. Gerald and Arnold both got picked as captain because the coach couldn't make up his mind and because the coach was totally useless Gerald coached and Arnold played.   
  
"Arnold was just doing what they agreed on and letting Gerald play while he coached half the season. Well the girl didn't know all this so she tried to coax him into dumping me so they could be together. Which by the way is a moot point since I dumped him. Any who, the Girl had a boyfriend but no one but her, Gerald, and the boyfriend knew about it because she'd begged him, the boyfriend, not to tell anyone they were dating. Don't ask me why he agreed,"   
  
Phoebe shook her head at the stupidity of the male species." Well anyway Gerald asked the little hussy what about her boyfriend. She said he was just a diversion. According to Gerald the girl didn't care that she had a boyfriend or that he was Gerald's best friend."  
  
Helga just stared for a minute then she said, "No."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You mean . . ."  
  
"Lila," they both said together practically spitting out the name.  
  
"Oh poor Arnold," Helga said sympathetically  
  
"We always knew that girl had sluttish tendencies," said Phoebe  
  
"Yup, but I suspected even before she got caught in the janitors closet with the janitor last year."  
  
"I suspected even before she got caught with Curly in the broom closet in 7th grade."  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
Helga raised her cup. "To a real piece of work!"  
  
"To the girl who gives hookers a bad name."  
  
"To the greatest slut of them all!" They said together, "To Lila!"  
  
They clinked mugs took a swallow and grimaced.

* * *

Sorry Phoebe, but I wouldn't drink that coffee if you paid me!  
  
Next time. . .  
A lover scorned.  
And the greatest slut of them all comes into the picture.  
On the next   
Temptation 


End file.
